Inferno Grenade
Inferno Grenade is a power in Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3. It is Zaeed's fourth power and is unlocked after completing his loyalty mission. It launches a volatile grenade that explodes on impact, sending damaging fragments flying in all directions. This fire damage is effective against armor, doing twice the damage. It should be noted that Inferno Grenade can also damage squadmates. This power travels in a vertical parabolic arc towards the target, like a grenade. As with all projectile powers, the power does not launch an actual projectile when used by a squadmate. Instead, it impacts instantly. In Mass Effect 2, if there is any cover between Shepard (not the squadmate using it) and the target, the power will strike the cover instead. In Mass Effect 3, it will always hit the target. Mass Effect 2 Power Ranks *'Rank 1' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard); 9.00 seconds (Zaeed) **'Impact Radius': 3.00 meters **'Damage': 50.00 points over 4.00 seconds **'Number of Fragments': 3.00 *'Rank 2' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard); 9.00 seconds (Zaeed) **'Impact Radius': 3.25 meters **'Damage': 60.00 points over 4.00 seconds **'Number of Fragments': 4.00 *'Rank 3' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard); 9.00 seconds (Zaeed) **'Impact Radius': 3.50 meters **'Damage': 70.00 points over 4.00 seconds **'Number of Fragments': 5.00 Rank 4 Choose to evolve the power into one of the following, ''Heavy Inferno Grenade'' *This advanced plasma burns at higher temperatures and does more damage. **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard); 9.00 seconds (Zaeed) **'Impact Radius': 3.50 meters **'Damage': 100.00 points over 4.00 seconds **'Number of Fragments': 5.00 ''Inferno Blast Grenade'' *The splash radius and the number of fragments of this grenade is increased, allowing you to scorch more targets. **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard); 9.00 seconds (Zaeed) **'Impact Radius': 4.50 meters **'Damage': 70.00 points over 4.00 seconds **'Number of Fragments': 6.00 Availability *Shepard via Advanced Training *Zaeed Massani (Loyalty Power) Mass Effect 3 Power Ranks Rank 1: Inferno Grenade Cluster-bomb a small area with incendiary munitions. *'Damage Per Second:' 100 *'Duration:' 8 seconds *'Radius:' 5 m Rank 2: Max Grenades Increase grenade capacity by 1. Rank 3: Damage Increase damage by 20%. *'Damage Per Second:' 120 Rank 4: Damage/Radius Damage Increase damage by 30%. *'Damage Per Second:' 150 Radius Increase impact radius by 30%. *'Radius:' 6.5 m Rank 5: Max Grenades/Damage Max Grenades Increase grenade capacity by 1. Damage Increase damage by 40%. Rank 6: Armor Damage/Radius & Shrapnel Armor Damage Increase damage to armor by 50%. Radius & Shrapnel Increase impact radius by 40%. Increase shrapnel by 1 fragments. Player Notes *Inferno Grenade deals damage even to shielded enemies, although somewhat reduced. However, its long duration and high damage-over-time (DoT) makes this very effective even against shielded enemies. *Enemies set on fire by Inferno Grenade can be detonated with a power to cause a Fire Explosion provided they are killed by the detonating power. Availability *'Single-player:' **Ashley Williams **Commander Shepard (Bonus Power) *'Multiplayer:' **Krogan Soldier **Batarian Soldier Category:Powers Category:Combat Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 3